


Overwatch Kinktober 2017

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom!Hanzo - Freeform, Domination, F/F, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, rope play, sexy torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of NSFW Kinktober drabblesDay 1-Somnophilia- Gabriel comes back from a mission to find Genji asleep, instead of waiting for him like a good boy. Gabe takes matters into his own hands





	1. Somnophelia-Gabriel/Genji

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have participated in Kinktober. I hope to have a new drabble out every day this month.
> 
> I plan on creating pairings using a random character generator, so who knows what will come next! Though, I plan on just using a pairing only once. All characters will be consenting and of age as well. None of this is meant to be serious and is meant to be a challenge in characters/situations and just good, Kinktober, fun!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~P

Coming home to his sweet little pet was always the best stress after a hard mission. The walk from the hanger back to his rooms seemed longer after weeks in the field. Already he could feel his cock straining in his pants.

It was all Genji’s doing. Gabriel had begun texting him on the plane back, telling his cyborg to get prepared for the night. Gabriel was intent on breeding the boy deep tonight. Genji replied with a picture of his ass, high in the air. His hole was stretched wide by the big, red plug Gabriel had bought for him before the mission. That was all it took to get him half hard and wanting nothing more than to remove that toy and sink something far harder and thicker into that perfect hole. 

He would have to thank the good doctor again for the amazing work she completed. Dr. Ziegler had done a fantastic job with reconstructing his body, making the vast improvements to his battle technique. Her real gift came when she improved on Genji’s other...talents…

Every inch of his new body sang with every sweep of Gabe’s fingers. The nodules and sensors placed all over Genji’s body left Gabriel with something he had never experienced with a lover before. Rolling his fingers along the metal frame of his sides and embedding himself deep into his wiring until the boy was blissed out of his mind and drooling was more satisfying than any previous lover he had. 

That was his favorite part, bringing Genji to that state of elation and leave him there, begging for release. The boy was built to be dominated, and Gabriel was more than willing to take up that mantle.

Gabriel smiled as he slung the bag over his shoulder into a chair as he stomped through the front door and into the dark living room, eager to see the smile on that pretty cyborg’s face.

Genji should have been there to greet him, like a good pet. He should have been kneeling by the door and be presenting himself to his master. Instead, the room was cold and dark.

A deep frown settled into his features. Maybe his sweet little pet decided to be naughty and went to get his hole stuffed from someone else. He groaned at the thought of Genji, riding a certain blonde boy scout's cock, his own cock twitched and strained against his pants. If that were true, he would have to go reclaim him. Naughty boy…

Gabriel moved swiftly to his bedroom, kicking off his boots and shedding his coat along the way. At the end of the hall, he could see a flickering glow. His cock twitched again in his pants. He reached down and adjusted himself, grinding his palm into his dick to relieve some of the pressure.

He pushed the door fully open and looked inside the small, sparse room. Candles were set out, casting the space in a soft, orange glow. In the center of the room, on his large bed lay his beautiful pet. 

Genji was laid out on his front like a present. The cyborg was naked, which was not anything new. Early into his training, Gabriel realized that this boy had an exhibitionist streak. His refusal to adhere to any clothing spoke volumes. He claimed it was for stealth and aerodynamics, but really it was because the boy wanted nothing more than to live a life free of clothes. The only thing keeping his dick away was a simple, metal modesty plate that was easily removed.

Genji’s legs were spread wide on the bed. From the door, Gabriel could see that pretty red plug that lay deep within him. He licked his lips and moved into the room, ready with a quip about not being at the door when he arrived. He moved to the bed and leaned down, looking at the serene face of the boy.

The soft snore and moan as Genji shifted made Gabriel pause. He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept on. Gabriel rolled a hand slowly down his back and watched as Genji let out a mewl. His hips arched upwards, revealing the hard cock under him. His head an angry red. He must have denied himself for hours.

Gabriel moved to sit between his legs and cupped Genji in his hand. His fingers moved down the length of the cock, pulling back his foreskin. Pre oozed out of the slit and to the bed. The ninja let out a whimpering moan as his hips thrust forward.

His hole was stretched wide around the base of the toy. From this angle, he could see the tight ring twitch as he stroked Genji. His long fingers gripped the toy and twisted it, drawing out another long moan from Genji, but the boy slept on.

It took no time to get undressed. The challenge now was to take his pleasure from the boy without waking him from his peaceful slumber. The lube sat on the dresser and was well within reach. Gabriel drizzled it over his own cock, his other hand gripping himself tight. With a few strokes of his hand, he was hard. 

He reached up and gripped the base of the toy once again, thrusting it slowly and gently into the other’s body and listened to the sweet noises that emanated out of the boy. He could hear the low pants and grunts as Genji rolled his hips, pulling the toy back, deeper into his body and across his prostate.

Gabriel smiled at the desperate little thrusts from his boy’s hips. “Shh, I’m here.” He leaned down and kissed along his mechanical spine as he twisted the toy deep inside him. The thick base of the plug pulled that tight pucker of his hole, letting artificial lubricant produced from his body drip down his perineum and pool at the back of his testicles. 

He leaned down and licked the clear lube away slowly, tasting the sweet mixture of sweaty flesh and synthetic metal up to the toy. Still, Genji slept on, his legs widening to accept Gabriel’s face in his most intimate places.

Gabriel’s fingers continued the slow thrusts of the toy, each time pulling it a little further out of his body before settling it back in. His tongue worked its way up, licking at the taut hole that begged to be filled with more, feeling it twitch under his mouth as he laid open mouth kisses over the toy.

It came out with a pop, leaving his ass gaping. The ring of muscle twitched at the loss. It begged to be filled again. Stretched out. 

Bred.

Gabriel would comply. He moved up, balancing himself over the sleeping form of Genji, his hands twisted in the sheets and sweat dripped down his forehead. The boy panted in his sleep. Even now, in this state, he still was a slut for cock. Any cock. That is why he slept like this. He wanted to be fucked by any cock. He leaned down and kissed right behind his ear, letting his beard tickle the back of the cyborg’s neck.

Genji let out a whimpered plea as his hips arched up. His lips parted as he breathed heavily as Gabriel lined his cock up to that needy hole. He could feel the heat from Genji’s body radiating onto his cock. He had to resist the urge to just take his pleasure from the other. No. Genji was so pliable when this way. So needy.

Gabriel thrust forward and teased Genji’s hole with the bulbous head of his cock, giving him a taste of what was to come. More lube dripped out of Genji at the action. Slowly, carefully, he pushed deep inside the wanton body.

Genji was like no one he had ever been with. He had been reborn with the ability to lubricate himself when aroused, and it seemed that every time Gabriel as much as lay a finger on him, he was already dripping wet and ready. He also no longer required the normal preparation that went into fucking, his body would conform to whomever he was with.

It was bliss, feeling the tight pull and suction of his insides. Warm and wet. Soft. Gabriel leaned down and nuzzled the back of his neck again, listening for a hitch in his breath or a shift in his body. Any sign that the boy under him was alerted to what was happening. He held his breath in anticipation as he pushed inside with agonizing slowness that was only released the moment he felt his own balls against Genji’s. 

The cyborg shifted, letting out a shaking moan as he began to roll his hips, taking Gabriel in as deeply as he could. “Nnn….”

Arms covered arms as he began to pull out, coaxing another sweet moan from the body under him until only his head remained. “Shh, pet, I am here. I’ll take care of you,” He thrust in deeply, claiming his tight hole as his own as he began to move, harder and harder, listening to the hitch in his breath and the drooling gasps that came from his favorite toy. His hands moved to pet his hair back, away from his forehead. His lips brushed lightly over the shell of Genji’s ear, panting and groaning as he worked his way to his climax.

He was slow at first, gentle with the roll of his hips and the slide of skin against synthetic skin. His hole quivered as it pulled Gabriel back in with every inward thrust. He knew, if he just reached around and pressed gently on Genji’s belly, he could feel the slide of his cock in and out. 

Gabriel gasped, feeling the beginning of his climax come on far too fast. He was a man who prided himself on his longevity, but always with Genji, it was as if his body knew how to adapt and change, sucking every last fiber of pleasure from his cock. Holding it inside Genji with such precision. It spoiled all other men for him, really. He would never find another tight little twink body that would keen to his every desire like Genji’s. 

He bit his lower lip, hard enough to leave a bruise as he drowned out his own pleasured moans. Strong arms wrapped his arms around Genji as his orgasm rippled down his spine. Spikes of pleasure pulsated through him as Genji’s hole clenched around him, dragging out every pulse. He continued to move. He continued to feel his seed deep inside Genji’s body, dripping out with every last thrust until it nearly hurt and he was forced to pull out.

Genji hummed, his hips grinding into the mattress as he sought his own release. Gabriel was not a cruel man. He leaned down, dragging his tongue along his crack and suckling at his puffy hole. He could taste his own bitter, salty spend mixed with the salty tang of Genji’s hole, his tongue probing deep inside the other, looking to catch every last drop inside him, cleaning the other man out. His hand moved to his cock, stroking him with an agonizing pace. Genji tried to thrust deep, but Gabriel chased it, giving him the barest of pleasure.

With his other hand, Gabriel slipped two thick fingers into Genji’s body, filling him back up, just as he deserved. He searched for his prostate and rolled the pads of his fingers across it until he heard a light cry from above. Genji gripped the sheets tighter as his cock oozed come into Gabriel’s waiting hand, not allowing any of it to hit the sheets. He leaned down and maneuvered his cock back, taking the head into his mouth as he continued to press, milking all the come from his body. He swallowed and allowed his tongue to swirl around his pretty head, pushing back the foreskin and lapping at the slit. Never thought, going any further. His boy had not earned that.

Genji’s thighs twitched. He squirmed under the pressure. Finally, he heard it, a weak gasping breath. “Daddy!” Genji’s little mewl. His subservient pleading for release with just one word. Faster and faster, he ran his fingers along Genji’s insides, dragging out louder and louder shouts of pleasure and ecstasy as he continued to come in Gabriel’s waiting mouth. 

Another shutter raked through Genji’s body with all the force of a freight train, but nothing more came out. 

Gabriel released his cock with a pop and blew at the tip. Slowly, his fingers were removed as well. The red plug was replaced inside Genji as he crawled up the boy’s body and curled himself around his back.

“That was mean, Daddy,” Genji mumbled out sleepily, entwining his fingers with Gabriel’s. His voice was soft and the words slurred. “I was being good and waiting for you.”

Gabriel kissed his temple and chuckled. “You were not good. You were asleep when I got here. A good boy would have been away to tend to my needs. Instead, I had to do all the work.”

Genji let out a sleepy hum and pressed his backside against Gabriel’s. “I’ll make up for it tomorrow, Daddy. When I wake up.”


	2. Watersports-Jack/McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watersports kink. Jesse has been a dirty boy. Jack decides to make him really dirty.

“You think you are really cute, don’t you?” Jack crushed his heel into the groin of the man kneeling in front of him and pulled a low whine from him. He had to keep from smirking at the sudden obedience of Jesse McCree. He could see Jesse’s cock straining in the black pants as his foot ran along his length slowly.

Jesse’s hands twitched at his sides, the fingers flexing into his palms and cutting deep as sweat rolled down his forehead and neck. “No,” He panted out.

Jack ground his foot into him hard. “What was that?”

“No, Sir!” Jesse called out his back snapping up, making him ramrod straight.

Jack went back to calmly petting him. “Then tell me why you decided to show up to a nice function in a wrinkled, dirty suit? You are a slob.” He sneered.

Jesse panted. His eyes locked onto his commanding officer. “Sir, I did not mean to. Commander Reyes-”

Jack snarled and grabbed Jesse by the collar and hauled him to the floor. “Commander Reyes showed up in a nicely pressed suit and didn’t have cum on his collar. You, on the other hand….” His knelt down and ran his hand along Jesse’s backside. “You wallow in your own filth, don’t you?”

Jesse squirmed under his ministrations. “No, sir! I ain’t like that!” His hands grasped out and scratched against the wood floor under him. “I ain’t one to wallow!”

Jack hummed as he reached down and gripped Jesse’s hard length in his hand. The cowboy let out a loud, shuddering breath under him. His hips bucked at the slow pull of Jack’s hand. “Please, sir. I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” He let out a raked sob.

“No, I don’t think you did,” Jack popped the button to the top of Jesse’s pants and let the zipper drag down languorously. Jesse unfurled in his hand, his cock already strained and weeping with pre. “I think you just enjoy being dirty. You love sitting in your own filth and being covered in the scent of another man.”

Jesse sobbed out. “Yes, Sir!” He rammed himself in Jack’s hand. “I...I do!” Jesse let out a weak hiccup as he sobbed out his words. “

Jack let his fingers slowly work him, teasing at his length now. “Say it,” he ordered.

Jesse let out another shuddering sob that raked through his whole body as he tried to get some relief. “I want to be covered in your mess!” He begged. “Make me dirty, sir!”

That was all he needed. Jack ripped his pants down to his knees and spread his cheeks, looking at Jesse’s puffy, wet hole. His thumb pressed against his entrance and he watched in delight a cum oozed from his body. With his free hand, he reached into his own pocket, pulled out the little bottle of lube he kept with him and poured it over his crack. “Commander Reyes left you a sloppy mess, didn’t he?”

Jesse sobbed and covered his face with his hands, mumbling his response between his fingers. A hard swat to his rear brought him screaming back to Jack. “What was that, cadet?”

“Jesus, yes!” His wail ruptured through him as his body trembled. “Commander Reyes made me keep his cum inside!” 

“Mmm,” Jack hummed and gripped his cock tightly. He could feel the pressure building inside. “You are already dirty on the inside, aren’t you. Maybe I should match that, don’t you think, boy?”

Jesse clawed at the ground as he spread his legs as far as they would go in his trapped state. His knees caught in the black fabric of the pants. “Yes, sir!”

Jack let out a loud grunt and worked at his own pants and palmed his own, heavy cock. “I don’t think you deserve it,” He purred and kicked at his legs. “Kneel!”

Jesse was shaky as he moved onto his knees and sat up straight, his fists gripped the fabric of his pants as it strained and bit into the flesh of his thighs. His cock stood proudly out, red and angry. Wanting to cum. His belly was slick with his own cum. His cock dribbling onto the floor. His chest slowly rose as he breathed heavily. Jack moved to stand in front of him, fisting his own cock and gripping a handful of Jesse’s hair and forced the boy to look up at him.

His mouth hung open, his tongue lolled to the side as he let out another thick moan. His whiskey eyes were blown wide as he stared up at Jack with admiration. Jesse was beautiful when completely docile instead of his usual loud, boisterous self. Jack ran his cock over his lips. “You want it, don’t you?” 

Jesse managed a nod. “Commander,” His voice came out a content sigh. He licked his lips as Jack trailed his cock down, over his chin and oozed cum into his wispy beard. It sent a shiver up Jack’s spine. “Give it to me. Make me dirty.”

Jack gave his cock several more strokes, pulling back the foreskin. Inside, he could feel the urge rising within him. His grip on Jesse’s hair tightened, pulling it back and exposing his neck and released himself all over that thick, straining column of flesh. He watched as Jesse’s Adam's apple bob until the warm spray of urine. It poured down his neck, soaking into his shirt and causing the white fabric to stick to Jesse’s fabric.

Jesse trembled as he leaned into the warm stream, moaning loudly and licking his lips. The pungent smell clinging to Jesse’s skin as it dribbled down his chest, clinging to his thighs and onto the floor. Jesse moaned loudly, his hands twisting hard in his pants as Jack finished emptying himself. He flicked the remaining drops off the tip of his cock.

His grip in Jesse’s hair tightened. “Now, clean it up,” He pulled Jesse back, grinning wide as Jesse’s warm mouth engulfed his cock, taking him down to the root. Both hands moved to the back of Jesse’s head and he began to thrust into his amenable mouth. 

Jesse’s tongue swirled over the large meat in his mouth, gagging around the girth as Jack forced himself down his throat. He pulled back until only his head remained before thrusting back in. The smell of piss on the boy mixed with the hot, ready mouth brought Jack to the brink of ecstasy. He dug his nails into the back of his skull and buried himself into that hot mouth until Jesse’s nose was pressed against the short, blond curls. 

He held him there, watching his face grow red as his throat convulsed around him as he spilled down his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob as he tried to swallow everything that Jack gave him.

He slowly pulled himself out, watching the frothy cum spill from his lips and mix with the rest of the mess that lay across Jesse McCree. He stroked his hair back slowly, a smile crossing his chiseled features. “Such a good boy,” He purred and ran his thumb over his lips, wiping away the cum that remained. “Such a pretty, dirty boy.”


	3. Strength/Muscles-ZaryaxTracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena admires Zarya's physique, especially as it is ontop her.

The deep press into the mattress made her melt to her core as soft lips played against his neck, cautious in their slow pull down the long column of flesh and across the swell of her collarbone. She wanted to reach up, card her fingers through the soft, pink hair of the woman above her and dig deep into her scalp, drawing out loud, low moans. She wanted to trail her hands down the deep ridges of her back and feel the muscle clench under her own delicate fingertips. Feel those powerful hips pushing against her sex, grinding against her in the most delicious ways until she was lost in pleasure and completely hers.

But she couldn’t. Zarya held both of Lena’s hands in one powerful grip above her head as she worked her lips across Lena’s smaller, lithe body. She was using her size against her and it nearly drove her wild.

Lena wrapped one leg around Zarya’s thick, muscled thigh and arched her hips up. A low moan broke from those delicate lips as a shudder ran down the Russian woman’s spine at the touch. Her grip slipped at the sweet drag of hip on hip as their bodies came together, giving Lena the opportunity to pull her hands away and push against the strong muscles of Zarya’s shoulders. 

“Up, luv,” Lena purred gently as warmth spread within her core. She reached up, cupping her breasts in her own hands and began to twist and pinch at the pink nipple until it became a hard pebbled nub. “I want you to watch.”

Zarya complied, pushing herself up, onto her arms and over the smaller pilot, watching the gentle tug of small fingers over her own small breasts.

Lena felt power course through her being as she moved her hands above her as she cradled Zarya’s larger breasts in her hand, feeling the plump flesh fill her delicate hands. 

The Russian operative was beautiful. Tall and rigid in appearance, but Lena knew the truth. The woman was putty in her hands. All it took was one swift stroke of her thumb over one of Zarya’s perky tits and the woman melted in her hands. 

What more, Lena loved having this woman over her, pressing her weight against her as they moved together. Their size difference also made her sex weep for contact. Zarya, lined up with her, sex to sex as they ground into each other, using each other for mutual pleasure with Lena’s thin legs around that thick waist and her face crushed in that beautiful, heavy cleavage.

A loud moan pulled from her lips as she leaned up and clamped herself over one thick nipple and swirled her tongue, drawing out deeper, louder moans from the woman above her.

Lena’s amber eyes looked up. She wanted to see the pleasure on Zarya’s sweet face as she let go of her inhibitions and gave into her own desire. Adoration showed in those deep, crystal blue eyes as she continued to prop herself up on her strong arms. “Sweet, tiny girl,” She mewled out, her back trembled under the strain of holding herself back.

Lena could see it, the desire to let her continue to play with her body from underneath the more powerful woman. The caution and care to not hurt her in any way. Zarya treated like the treasure she was. And it gave Lena no end of pleasure to break this woman down to her core until pleasure overtook her and she crushed Lena to her as she bucked and thrust and humped. Zarya would snarl and bite and devour every inch of Lena until they were both left naked and panting against the mattress covered in sweat and sex.

Lena’s hand slowly traced over the curves of Zarya’s stomach, trailing down to her core and tangling in the artificial pink bush that Zarya carefully trimmed. It was beautiful, like every other inch of the woman’s body. She let a finger trail down and flick against the already engorged clit.

Her body shuttered in response. A long, choked moan escaped her pink lips as she rolled her hips back against Lena’s hand. “Wonderful tease,” Zarya mewled.

Lena let two fingers rub against her labia and spread the slick arousal over her core. The honeyed scent of her arousal permeated her senses. Lena felt drunk on the power of causing a woman like Zarya to tremble under her sweet caress.

Lena tightened the grip on her hips and rolled her own hips against Zarya’s abdomen while her strong fingers dipped inside her heated well with every slow drag of her sex. She moved at a lazy pace, her tongue slowing the match the pace of her hips.

Above her, Zarya shuttered. Her body spasmed to keep with Lena’s languished pace as she let out needy little whines. The muscles of her arms quivered as her back spasmed. “More, Myshka!” The woman let out a tumble of Russian pet names as sweat rolled down his abdomen and dripped onto Lena. 

Lena moved one to Zarya’s lower back and pulled her down until she was consumed with everything that was the other. Her fingers were trapped between their bodies as Zarya heaved against the digits, pulling them deeper into her core. Lena’s knuckled rapped against her own clit, causing a flutter of ecstasy to travel down her spine. She let out a loud, moan as strong, muscular arms wrapped around her head.

Zarya’s thrusts intensified as she rutted against Lena’s long fingers as she opened her legs wider until she was pressed, cunt to cunt, against Lena.

“You like this, do you not, my small mouse?” She panted out and pressed her soft pink lips against the top of Lena’s head. Her smaller breasts brushed against Zarya’s stomach. “You are always so beautiful under me.”

Lena’s body fluttered as sweat dripped down the back of her legs. A diminished, pleasure-filled moan vibrated against Zarya’s bosom. Teeth clashed, pulling against the hard nub before going back to sweet, gentle licks and kisses before moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. She could feel the pressure building in her belly, intensifying with every roll of Zarya’s hips and her unrelenting, tempered place. Her ecstasy dragged along her core, laying there as it begged for more. Deeper thrusts. Harder. Faster.

ANYTHING!

A whimpered moan emanated from Lena’s lips as she tried to pull more of Zarya to her. The other woman complied to her wish, pressing further into the mattress and let the smaller woman feel the full weight of her body. 

Zarya twisted her fists into the soft sheets as she pushed against Lena, succumbing to her desire as she quickened her pace.

Lena mewled weakly and began to thrust her fingers deeper into the other, rolling her palm over the other’s woman’s center of pleasure in exquisitely, slow circles. She released Zarya’s voluptuous tit and looked up at her. “More, luv. Give me it all,” She panted, her voice hoarse whisper.

Zarya surged forward, her solid body keeping Lena from moving. Her hand moved down to Lena’s core and sank two fingers deep inside her, feeling the rush of warm fluids covering her digits and let out a satisfied groan.

The two women moved as one. The slow roll of hips turned to frantic gyrations of body against body swelled to a frantic pace. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall at Zarya’s furious tempo. Lena howled in her pleasure as her body strained and swelled, building to that delicious peak. 

She arched against the other woman, her body convulsing as her orgasm racked through her body until her vision turned to white. Still, Zarya continued, probing her fingers deeper into her depths as her own peak built, panting and moaning loudly as her own climax coursed through her being.

She pulled Lena to her, crashing their lips against one another and swallowing her guttural moan as she dropped from heaven. 

She eased herself against Lena’s side, resting her head over the small swell of her bosom and put her arms around the petite woman. Soft hands stroked her hair back as they laid together in blissful silence as they just held each other as they drifted into a welcome nothingness.


	4. Day 4-Begging Doomfist/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande begs for no man. Especially not a spoiled dragon like Hanzo Shimada

Akande grunted as he strained against the ropes that were wound around his wrists and kept him tethered to the bed. The ropes groaned through the tension, threatening to snap and break at any minute. In truth, he knew could snap them at any time. Freedom was just a careful flex away, but that would defeat the purpose.

He relaxed his grip and lay like he had been commanded. When he arrived, he had not expected to end up naked, hard and bound. He had expected the man to casually dismiss him. He had expected an all-out brawl. This was not a situation that he had prepared for.

No one ever would say that Akande was the type to submit to any orders. No, he was more inclined to give orders. Be the alpha male. But then again, when a man like Hanzo Shimada ordered him on his knees, it was hard to resist.

The man in question stood at the end of the bed and sneered down at him as he moved like a panther around the bed in all his naked glory. Every line and cut of his body was perfectly sculpted from a lifetime of rigorous training. His cock jutted out from his body, looking solid and plump. Hanzo reached out showing an enormous amount of restraint as his fingers ghosted over Akande’s leg, trailing upward, over his hip and side. 

Akande twisted away from his wicked touch. “Enough games. You have what you want, Shimada,” He growled out.

Hanzo hummed in response, trailing his hand over Akande’s supple chest. “No, I do not think so. You are on the bed, but I have not heard what I want from you yet.”

“And what more could you possibly want. I am here, at your mercy, just as you asked,” He pulled against the ropes again, flexing his thick muscles under Hanzo’s watchful gaze. He could see the heat radiating from those dark eyes. A ravenous tempest burned inside the elder Shimada, threatening to consume everything in his path, much like those accursed dragons on his arms.

Hanzo lept up in one graceful movement and swung his leg, up and over Akande’s hips and settled himself on his broad chest. His knees squeezed threateningly as if to say he could crush the very breath from his lungs. A groan was pulled from Akande’s lips at the simple action. 

It seemed to please Hanzo, as a cruel smile spread over his thin lips and he settled back on Akande’s hips. His cock strained against the swell of Hanzo’s ass. “Who says that I have what I want. I told you to get on the bed. You did. I tied you up. You did not resist. I have not told you what I want yet.”

Strong, calloused hands stroked up his core, from his abs to his pecs. Hanzo took care to touch and caress every available inch, teasing the sensitive flesh of his chest. Akande flexed again in his binds to let Hanzo feel the exact raw power that lay under him.

A brutal smile spread over Hanzo’s hard features as his ministrations turned. Hard nails bit deep into his flesh as he raked his nails down Akande’s chest, raising angry welts in their wake. He leaned down and let his tongue dance of the heated flesh. “Do you want me?” Hanzo asked as if he could not feel the erect cock twitch against him.  
“You know I want you,” Akande said. His voice did not betray how he felt utterly wrecked internally as Hanzo’s devious tongue swirled around a pert nipple before suckling it into his mouth. 

Akande threw his head back and released a broken moan as teeth clamped around his sensitive flesh. His hips thrust upward, nearly bucking the other man off his hips. 

Hanzo snarled and bit down harder. His knees tightened as he rocked back hard against his cock. “I don’t think you want me enough,” He growled out, licking a trail to his other nipple. He took it deep into his mouth and savored the salty taste of his skin as he suckled and nipped at the swollen flesh until it too was abused and puffy.

“What do you want from me, Shimada? To beg?”

“That is precisely what I want,” He purred like a kitten that had just caught a mouse. “I want the big, bad leader of Talon to whimper like a pliant whore under me. I want you to beg for your release. I want to make you linger on the brink of ecstasy until your mind breaks and your body is mine alone.”

An electrifying shiver traveled down his spine at those commanding words. “I do not kneel for any man.”

“It is a good thing you are on your back then. I will have you melting soon enough,” Hanzo thrust himself back against Akande’s hard cock and arched his back up. He pressed his own supple chest out and ran his sultry fingers over his collarbone and cupped his breasts in his hands. He teased his own rosy nipples into hard peaks and rutted his hard cock against Akande’s flat stomach, leaving a wet trail in his wake. “I want to make a mess of you, break you down to just the sum of your parts. Leave you begging me for it.”

“Good luck with that,” His eyes were focused on Hanzo’s hand as it moved slowly down his own body and wrapped around his cock, lazily trailing over his hard length. He worked his foreskin back and swirled his finger around the crown, spreading the precum over the mushroomed head. Akande licked his lips hungrily.

Hanzo leaned forward, splaying himself across Akande’s dark chest and rolled his hips as he licked the shell of his ear. “I do not need your luck. You will soon be mine.” He pulled the lobe into his aching mouth and let out another sultry moan.

Akande was keenly aware of the sound of the lube’s cap snapping open. He braced his heels into the mattress to prepare for the cool, wet drizzle of lubricant on his member that never came.

Hanzo’s breath hitched. Akande’s brain clicked with realization. Hanzo thrust forward and arched his hips up higher as his lips captured his Adam’s apple and sucked hard.

Akane trembled with the thought. How many fingers were lodged deep inside Hanzo’s supple body? With barely even a touch to his own member, he could feel his cock twitch and drool with the thought of Hanzo splitting himself open over his cock.

“You have a wonderful body,” Hanzo’s voice did not tremble, though the squelching sounds of his hole opening up were much more pronounced the more he worked. The man had excellent command over his emotions, Akande trembled under the knowledge. This was a man who tamed dragons. A man with no fears. A man in complete control over his own pleasure and euphoria. “I have fantasized about you in this position before. You are much more...endowed than I originally figured.” 

An incandescent shudder ran through Hanzo as he spilled onto Akande’s chest. His cock slowly working the seed into Akande’s skin. “I must say though, you are not the biggest man I have ever had inside me. I wonder though if you can bring me to climax faster than him.”

Hanzo let out another sublime moan as he dragged his sinful tongue over the flesh of his neck, biting and suckling deep marks and bruises that would be troublesome to hide. 

Akande gasped and strained again against the bindings, suddenly finding this position, not to his liking. He wanted to sink his own, thick fingers deep inside that waiting body. He wanted to feel Hanzo’s heat around him. Mostly, he wanted to do all those things to Hanzo that he was threatening him with. Make the man cry out in complete, total rapture.

It was torturous to watch Hanzo in this position, to know what he was doing but not able to glance at all at how his puckering hole would swallow those fingers and grip to them at the slow drag out of his body, wanting to be filled and stretched and claimed.

Hanzo gave the tiniest of pleasure filled noises as those long digits pulled out. Hanzo sat up and trailed his slick fingers up Akande’s chest and to his mouth. “Suck,” He ordered. Akande complied. He moaned as his tongue trailed over the slick fingers and swallowed the fingers down.

Hanzo’s free hand held the lube. He leaned back, unimpressed with Akande’s mouth as he poured the cool lube over Akande’s weeping member. “I have not even touched you, and you are about to explode,” Hanzo mused quietly. “You will beg.”

He rammed his fingers farther down Akande’s throat, causing the larger man to convulse under him. The ropes groaned under the strain, threatening to snap the bed in half. Drool escaped the side of Akande’s mouth and dripped down his chin as Hanzo ripped his fingers away

Hanzo laughed, drunk on his own power. He lifted himself up and balanced himself on his knees as he brought Akande’s bulbous cock to his stretched hole and pressed down.

He could feel the hole give slowly and stretch around his cock. He could feel the inner heat radiating. His cock twitched with need and he thrust up, wanting to sink himself fully in that luxurious, wet heat.

Hanzo anticipated his movement and bucked his own hips upward, keeping Akande just at his entrance. His demonic smile widened as he placed both hands splayed over his broad shoulders for balance. “Just do it. Submit to me. I will make it worth your while.”

Akande snarled and pulled against his ropes harder. They were not breaking. There was no give to them. Whatever Hanzo used to tie him up was deceptively strong. “I do not beg,” his words drowned out by a long moan as Hanzo sank down further. It took him a moment to realize that he was the one making the obscene noises, much to Hanzo’s delight.

Hanzo’s movements were calculated and slow as he stretched around Akande’s thick cock until he was comfortably seated against his hips. 

Hanzo was beautiful with his chest out and chest flushed with pleasure.His eyes were blown and his jaw slack as he threw his head back, his inky hair spilling over his shoulders. He reached down and gripped his cock and let out a bark of laughter. “You do fill me up nicely,” He moaned as he rolled his hips in small circles, “You just press against my prostate, I don’t think I need to move even,” Hanzo leaned down slightly and licked his pink lips. “But I have had bigger inside me.”

Akande threw his head back and howled. The fibers of the rope bit further into his skin, rubbing the flesh raw. He canted his hips, desperate for sensation. Desperate for relief. He felt the sweat roll down the back of his knees and drip onto his thick and swollen balls. “Liar!”

Hanzo laughed and reached back, bracing himself against Akande’s knees as he began to move with shallowest of thrusts. “Mmm so much bigger. And he has no control. No discipline or order to it. He is all carnal need. All man.” He threw his head back and moaned louder as if the thought of this mystery man was enough to bring bliss him out. “Before him, I was into men like you. Calculated. Hard. Intense. Men like you are nothing to me. A bug under my heel.”

“And this man isn’t?” his voice choked and faltered. His hands clenched in fists, feeling his nails bite into his skin. Trying to ground himself and not listen to the pleasure filled moans of Shimada humiliate him with tales of this other, when Shimada was a man like him. He needed a prince, not a dog. 

Hanzo smiled wildly, “Oh, he is. He is nothing compared to me. But he knows it. I have made him starved for me. Wild and untamed. I can make him beg with just a look. Make him come with a command.”

He gasped and fisted his cock in his hand, hard and fast. His own movements of Akande still tortuous and slow. “I can end this with one word. Just give me what I want. It is such a small thing, too. Just. A. Word.”

His jaw clenched. He chewed his tongue. Hanzo squeezed around him in the most delicious way. He could feel those walls inside him crumble as he saw Hanzo’s climax mounting. This man was more than willing to use him as furniture. He was nothing but an aid to his pleasure. The muscles in his neck strained. 

He loudly cried out, the word tumbling from his mouth before he could stop it, “Please.”

“What was that?” Hanzo relished in his obedience. “Say it loud.”

“Please!” Akande cried out. “Give me release!”

Hanzo’s hands gripped his chest tighter, the wicked smile widening to maddening proportions as he began to pummel down on Akande. He moved hard and deep, pulling almost all the way off before slamming back down to the root of his cock. His hips rolled as he fucked Akande.

There was no sweetness to his movements. No care of restraint. It was primal and violent. His searing heat pulling Akande quickly to the edge. He could hear the bed frame crack under the strain of his limbs. He wanted to break free. To grab Hanzo and flip him over. 

To sink his teeth deep into the groove of where his neck met his shoulder. 

To show this dragon what kind of man he could really be.

His climax crashed into him like a tidal wave on the shore, drowning out every other emotion and feeling except for the tingle in every extremity. His vision went wide as he poured himself in thick streams into Hanzo’s waiting body. The only sound he could hear of his own blood pumping in his ears. 

Moments passed into eternity as he came down from that high, blinking the room back into focus. He could feel the tingle in his fingers and toes as the stretch became uncomfortable and the cooling of Hanzo’s own seed across his chest. He felt weightless on the bed and realized a force missing.

Hanzo was standing beside the bed. He still looked like the dragon that had got his cream. Akande could see his spunk dripping down his muscular thighs. Hanzo wanted to see how he was claimed. Pride swelled within him. “You got what you wanted.” He panted out. “Untie me. Give me what I want.”

Hanzo leaned over him and left the chastest of kisses over his lips. “Oh, but I have. I asked for you to beg me. And you did.”

“Join Talon-”

Hanzo patted his cheek patronizingly. “But that isn’t what you asked me for. I already granted your wish. I let someone like you touch perfection. I let you come.”

Akande snarled, “I did as you asked!” 

“As did I, our business is complete.” Hanzo picked up Akande’s dark pants and ran them over his thighs, wiping away the cooling semen. “Next time you come calling on me to join your ridiculous organization, know I will be waiting with an arrow.” He threw the pants across the room and slipped on his own clothes and headed to the door. “I am sure someone will be by soon enough to….clean you up.”

Akande let out a howl of rage as the door closed behind the dragon and he was left alone, in the quickly darkening room.


End file.
